


Wolves In The Fold.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: ....I got this idea while walking home alone in the dark..Enjoy..





	1. Chapter 1

..

..

 

It had been raining for weeks.

No.. Literal weeks.. Consecutively.. 

The ground was a constant state of soggy, soaked, muddy, slippery, sticky and weak. There was hardly any one solid bit of ground left. 

Oh sure... There were very rare boughts where the Sun might peek out and stay out all day.. Yes even while it lightly sprinkled.. And once, the Sun was out long enough to give hope of stable, solid ground.. Only for the heavier rains to return and not leave until the ground was muddier, weaker, worse than the last time..

It kept up like that. With just enough breaks in the heavier rains that the ground would almost firm up again. Over and over again for three months.

Oh yes, there was a lot of mud and slippery, weak, unstable ground and quite a bit of flooding too..

On a night where the clouds were thinning just enough for a bright full moon to hazily show through, is where we start this story. With a boy, no older than sixteen walking home. His long Omega dress dragging through the mud even as he tries to hike it as he keeps slipping, sinking and sticking with each step, his horse had been spooked and thrown him and now he was stranded not too terribly far from home and hearth but not close enough to see any light from anything other than the moon which admittedly was not much light due to the clouds.

It was Winter so there were cold winds which made all the wetness and rain all the more unpleasant.

The bottom of his Omega dress was covered and caked in mud and the fabric was damp from rain and the many puddles that could not be avoided, so it all made the Omega dress heavier, made the boy slower.

The weather and the moon was stirring the town's dogs into a loud frenzy, with baying, yapping, barking, howling making them sound like a Pack of wild creatures, like Coyotes or Wolves communicating in the distance.

The boy walked, the lights of his home was just coming into sight..

He heard a low growl from the trees and when he turned his head to look, he saw two points of red light.

Then in a flash..

Something lunged from the darkness.

The boy threw his arms up to defend himself.

Teeth sank into the wrist of the arm that had made it up just in time to protect his throat.

The boy gave a pained shout. 

The attacking creature fled.

The boy's father came hurrying outside.

"Stiles! What happened?" The man asked worriedly seeing the boy bleeding.

The boy gave a self-deprecating huff "Spooked the neighbor's dog is all.. It's my own fault really."

"The neighbor's dog bit you?!" The boy's father exclaimed.

"It's not more than a scratch, it barely grazed me. Probably thought I was an intruder until I shouted and it recognized my voice." The boy replied "Honestly dad, I'm fine. We all know the wet weather has had all of the animals acting out of sorts lately."

"I can't just leave it be" The boy's father stated remorsefully. "Stiles I will have no choice but to put the neighbor's dog down, no matter the effects of the weather .."

"Dad..." Stiles whined plaintively.

"No.. I know you have a love for animals, but think of what might have happened had it been a young child out there tonight. It is my job to think about not just you but other children as well and I can't let a dangerous animal live to attack someone else. Now go inside and tend to the bite then head to bed and let me worry about the rest."

Stiles doctored the bite and wrapped it in bandages and gave a violent flinch, crying mournful tears for the neighbor's dog, when the thunderous cracking sound of a gunshot rang out, It's echo reverberating out until it died in the sounds of Winter winds and raindrops.


	2. Chapter 2

..

..

The morning was the first in months to start without rain. 

February was almost over and Spring was drawing nearer.

It wasn't raining, but the sky was still overcast with clouds heavy with the threat of more wet weather.

Just because the rains had stopped for now didn't mean they wouldn't just pick back up right where they left off later in the day.

Stiles woke to sound of thudding against his shuttered window.

He padded across the floor on bare feet and opened his window and unlatched the shutter.

He jumped in startled fright as a giant grey nose shoved it's way into his window with a plaintive neigh.

"Roscoe!" Stiles exclaimed "There you are, you scaredy horse! I can't believe you just left me like that and over only the noise of a twig snapping!" Stiles chastised his horse but wasn't truly mad as he gave the large grey head sticking in his window a gentle petting.

"Now out with you! You know father hates it when you leave your droppings so near to the house! He'll murder me if he sees you actually almost halfway IN the house!"

The horse nickered at the boy and nipped at the boy's hair playfully before backing out of the window and trodding down towards the stable.

Stiles relatched his shutters and closed his window.

He was going about his morning chores when he accidentally got his bandages soaked while doing the floors after he spilled the water bucket he was using to clean. 

He sighed and fished out dry bandages to replace them with. 

Except.. Once the wet bandages were removed there was no wound to cover.

Strange..

Stiles prodded the area where the bite and blood had definitely been. 

There was no pain or blood, there wasn't even a scratch..

The bite must not have been as bad as he or his father had first thought. 

The rains came back and Stiles gave up on the floors for the time being because the floors would never be free from mud if the rains never ceased. 

Still, there was work that could be done, Roscoe needed fed after all..

Days and days and days of rain, rain, rain and more rain, passed, in gloomy, grey, muddy, concession. 

But nights..

Nights were plagued full of dreams of damp earthen scents, trees rushing past.. Mud cold and wet squishing under bare feet, under hands too, sometimes.. Two points of red lights dancing in the dark.. The sound of a howl ringing through him, pulling him, calling to him.. Lighting up his nerves with its noise until he had no choice but to call back.. 

Every time he was about to let lose his own call, he would snap awake and sit up, in his bed. 

Only to pull back his blankets and find that his hands and feet were covered in mud...


End file.
